fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kitey's Worldwide Tour
Kitey's Worldwide Tour is a 3D platformer game for the Nintendo NX. It is considered the revival of the Kitey franchise. Characters Story The story is here. Areas Mangrove City Mangrove City is a huge city built around a giant mangrove tree, and is a thriving town of commerce. The town's wind streams can be rode by Kitey to travel across the town at a fast pace, and the World Map Portal is in the Mangrove Mall. This is the hometown of Kitey and Dr. Shellheim. Mangrove Mall The Mangrove Mall is a huge mall in the city and the main hub of the game. There are various shops to buy upgrades to characters, a lounge for conversations, and a portal to access the World Map of Ya Vilk. Honeyflow River Honeyflow River is a natural river of honey that flows through the city. This is where the Prolouge takes place and has many unique creatures, such as Popcorn Fish, Gingerbread Bears, and Giant Bees, among other creatures. Molluskburg Molluskburg is a medium-sized town built near and on the side of a cliff, and is mostly inhabited by Snailines and hikers. The city is filled with beautiful crystals that illuminate the town and the town is split between The Flats and Cliffside Condos. The Flats The Flats is where most tourists come, as the other section is completely vertical. The Flats is full of homes made out of sandstone, tumbleweeds, and dust storms. It is recommended that you find a way to stop the dust storms before moving off to the other side of town. Cliffside Condos The Cliffside Condoes are a giant condo area built on the side of a cliff, with the buildings facing sideways and the roads going upward. For non-Snailine visitors, there are elevators that can take you to different areas, as well as a network of Wind Streams Kitey can use. Salmon Caverns The Salmon Caverns are a network of mines named for it's discoverer, the Catfolk John Salmon. The cavern has many marvels and mysterious creatures, but some floors are blocked off when you first visit it, so you will come back here. Crystalline Canopy Morganite Mines Stone Dragon's Nest A gigantic optional cavern where a giant Stone Dragon sleeps calmly. These caverns are full of great treasures and statues of kings, but trying to kill the Stone Dragon there would be like trying to survive a nuclear onslaught. If you do manage to kill the Stone Dragon, you do unlock a very rare and powerful character to play as. Everwinter City Enemies and Bosses This is the list of enemies and bosses in the game. Their rank determines their strength, and a Rank 15 Enemy would be the equivalent of a tank in power. The max Rank a enemy or boss can have is 99999, which is the equivalent of a being that can destroy an entire galaxy easily. Gallery New Kitey.png|Kitey DrShellheimV2.png|Dr. Shellheim Category:Kitey (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games